Eucatastrophe
by runicmagitek
Summary: They found more than Aeris in the Forgotten Capital and Tifa refuses to stand and watch. For Aerti Week - day 3


The Forgotten Capital sat beyond the Sleeping Forest, saturated in an ethereal silence. The wind ceased to flow and not a creature dared to chirp within the vicinity. Nothing lived there and yet they dared to enter the abandoned ruins.

Tifa never flinched; the abandoned buildings and surreal architecture weren't enough to deter her from their purpose. If Aeris wandered here, then she would follow. No matter what.

A million questions bombarded her mind, each one reserved for Aeris. Why did she leave? Why didn't she tell anyone what was going on? Why did she go alone? After all they had been through, Tifa wished to extend a willing ear and even a shoulder to cry on if necessary. One moment Aeris was smiling and laughing, then she vanished. Whatever logic Aeris believe in to justify her solo trip wasn't enough. Who would be there to protect her, to keep her company?

How was Tifa to know all was well?

She reclined in a stiff bed and stared out the hole in the structure resembling a window. The others agreed to rest, but the thought of pausing for a second twisted her stomach. Sleep never comforted her. Perhaps nightmares awaited Tifa, each one taunting her with another horrific outcome for the one she longed to hold again.

 _It_ _'_ _s all in your head,_ she reminded herself, gazing upon the brilliant moon above. _You_ _'_ _re expecting the worst outcome, but you won't know until you find her. And Aeris is tough. She can handle anything, but…._ Tifa curled up into herself. _I wish I could be there._

 _The thought of not having her here is killing me._

She blinked back tears before burying her face into the stale pillow. If only they had more time together. If only Tifa swallowed down her anxiety and told Aeris how she felt—what she _truly_ meant to her. All those moments spent shuffling her feet and averting her blushing face were wasted. Would she ever have an opportunity to tell her again?

Despite her restlessness, Tifa rose first at dawn. She ignored her rumbling stomach and burning eyes; she had to find Aeris.

And they found her where they least expected it. Not within the city itself, but beneath it was a radiant, crystalline altar. She was there on her knees, head bowed and hands clasped. They called out her name, yet she never blinked an eye. Closing the space between them, Tifa struggled to breathe. What if it was an illusion and she vanished with a single touch? What if it was a nightmare and Tifa jolted awake in that horrible bed in the dead of night?

Shaking her head Tifa banished the sentiments and pushed onward.

As she stepped into the altar, they tried once more to break Aeris from her trance. Tifa gingerly approached and held her breath. The way the light caught in her hair… had she always been this beautiful? Of course she garnered Tifa's attention upon first meeting, but something about the ambiance now cast Aeris in a different light. This was her home, in a sense. Hopefully, she found peace in the desolate city.

"Aeris?" Tifa murmured.

Green eyes flashed open. A soft smile adorned her lips. Tifa swore what she witnessed was more divine than an angel.

A shadow cast over Aeris. A figure plummeted down with a familiar blade in hand. Tifa stared as endless images flashed before her.

She remembered Nibelheim in flames. She remembered her father bleeding in her arms. She remembered damning every instance of violence with a wretched scream. She remembered confronting the one who took it all away from her, only to be struck down like a fragile leaf from a tree.

But she was young, then. She learned and grew from those experiences. Tifa was no longer a child; she was a fighter with a purpose.

Fists clenched, she sprinted forward. She launched herself in front of Aeris, tears flowing from her furious eyes, and screamed.

Her strike connected. But so did his.

* * *

Warmth flooded her. The darkness vanished. She floated through nothingness and found peace. Somewhere a gentle voice drifted by, like a ghost of an echo.

She almost ignored it, until it inched closer and dared to vibrate through her heart.

"Tifa?"

How was she to respond? How was she to even know who it was?

"Tifa, can you—"

But she did recognize it. Maybe not initially, but that decadent voice thrummed through until it coaxed her eyes open.

The space was no different from the room she attempted to rest in the previous night. Those details were lost on her as she focused on the pretty face looming above.

"Hey, you're awake."

Tifa blinked. "Aeris… you're here."

"Of course I am."

"But… what happened? I thought… I thought you were—"

A sharp pain stunned her shoulder. Tifa hissed in a breath and rolled over.

"Careful, now." Aeris steadied her onto her back and smoothed a graceful hand over Tifa's face. "You took quite the blow to your shoulder, but it's nothing that won't heal."

"So it wasn't a dream, after all?"

"Nope. Far from it."

Tifa locked eyes with her. "But you're okay." Mustering all her strength together, Tifa cupped Aeris' cheek. That warmth and softness… it nearly took Tifa's breath away. "Right?"

Aeris smiled and eased into her palm, clutching it close. "Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks to you."

"And… Sephiroth?"

"Still out there, but we gave him a run for his gil. Don't worry about that, Tifa. We'll get him. Until then, rest up. You'll need your strength."

She eyed the bandages encompassing her newly acquired wound. "Did you… take care of this?"

"Well, as best as I could. My materia can only do so much; any more and it would have knocked you further into unconsciousness by trying to accelerate your own healing. No point in that. The least I can do now is watch over you and get you whatever you need."

"You didn't have to do that."

"No, but I wanted to. Besides, you didn't have to save my life and here we are."

"And here we are."

Her strength faded. As her hand fell from that angelic face, Aeris caught it and held it to her heart.

"I'm glad you're alive, Tifa," she whispered with a sweet smile.

And Tifa returned it in kind. "I'm glad we both are."


End file.
